


【kzkn】论把要冬眠的男朋友给拖出家之后会发生什么

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Summary: #是睡（）梗##毫无逻辑，ooc还爆表##就是想爽而已ry##有和现实不符的地方还请忽视##一点也不香#
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	【kzkn】论把要冬眠的男朋友给拖出家之后会发生什么

**Author's Note:**

> #是睡（）梗##毫无逻辑，ooc还爆表##就是想爽而已ry##有和现实不符的地方还请忽视##一点也不香#

【1】  
葛叶的心里憋着一股气。

今天他莫名其妙地就被冲到他房间里来嘴里大喊着“葛叶葛叶我刚刚订了家很棒的温泉旅馆哦我们快走吧！！”的叶给拉了出来，跑到东京郊外的某个温泉区去和叶一起度假了。

虽然他并不排斥温泉，但是他并不想要在天气低于10度的时候被扯出门去某个他一点也不了解的地方。

于是在抵达了旅馆之后他就坚定地拒绝了叶上街逛逛的建议，决定与自己最后关头捞出来的手机以及平板死磕在充满暖气的房间里。

而被拒绝了的叶只是耸了耸肩，套了件风衣就出门去了。

于是葛叶就这样玩着游戏刷着推特过了很长一段时间，直到太阳开始西下为止才猛然发觉自己应该去泡温泉洗澡了。

在把自己泡得暖呼呼了之后，葛叶便跑到了自己之前发现的旅馆里的一个偏僻小角落的贩卖机买了罐汽水。

紧接着他就在贩卖机的不远处发现了好几架看起来很有趣的游戏机。

而对游戏总是非常感兴趣的葛叶不出意料地立刻就跑过去上了手。

等葛叶差不多玩完了全部的游戏机以后，天早就已经黑了下来。

在把手里的那罐汽水罐给扔到了垃圾桶后，葛叶才有些意犹未尽地回到了房间。

当他一打开房间里通往榻榻米寝室的门之后，他就看到了已经窝在被褥里睡得不省人事的叶。

【2】  
我就说他昨晚耐久完了，今天居然还有力气拽着我跑到这个地方来，甚至还出去晃了晃。看看，这不就睡死了吗。

葛叶有些眼神死地盯着睡得香甜的叶在心里吐槽道。

良好的夜视能力让他能在昏暗的房间里清楚地看到叶安稳乖巧的睡颜。

对比一下无端端被拖出来一日游的葛叶，这种差距感让葛叶原本被游戏机以及温泉给压下去了的郁闷感再次升腾了起来。

像是被葛叶哀怨的视线给戳中了一般的叶微微皱起了眉头。

接着他动了动，在被褥里翻了个身，像是被闷着了一样手无意识地把被子给扯低了点。

然后葛叶就看到了叶浴衣散开的领口里的锁骨以及若隐若现的茱萸。

配合着叶无辜且毫无防备的表情，着实有种不太妙的感觉。

但是受了闷气的葛叶在看完了这一切后，脑子里突然浮现出了一个可以报复叶的计划。

于是葛叶吞了吞口水，轻手轻脚地靠近了叶。

【3】  
当叶身上的被子被掀开的时候，叶因为突然接触到冷空气而下意识地瑟缩了一下，这就导致葛叶伸向叶的衣服的手也顿了一下。

然而庆幸的是，叶并没有醒来，只是睡姿变化成了仿佛像猫咪午睡时会用的侧身卷缩的姿势。

见此，葛叶轻手轻脚地解开了叶浴衣的腰带，并且在思考了片刻之后将那条腰带小心翼翼地盖过叶的眼睛然后在叶脑后绑了个结。

紧接着他捞过了被褥一旁的藤篮里的备用腰带捆住了叶的手。

这样葛叶计划的前置作业才算是完成了。

【4】  
在葛叶习以为常地从叶的背包里掏出润滑剂后，他就轻轻地将叶给摊平然后拉开了叶的浴衣。

这下葛叶就将叶近乎半裸的身子给看了个精光。

从窗口洒进房间里的月光足以让葛叶看清叶因为温泉而变得有些红润的肌肤，卷缩着的手指，轻轻一捏就会留下红痕的细腰，微微起伏着的白皙胸部以及点缀在上头的粉色茱萸。

不过葛叶并没有贪恋这幅美景，而是抬起手扯下了叶的内裤。

这下叶可以说是毫无遮拦地将自己的全部展现在了葛叶面前。

接着葛叶分开了叶的腿，随即他便将他的半个身体塞在了叶的双腿之间。

之后他就倒出了一点润滑剂在手上，确认润滑剂已经沾满手指之后就将一根手指探入了叶的后方。

叶轻轻地哼了一声，眉皱得更深了，不适感使得他无意识地想要合起腿，后穴也一张一缩地想要将体内的异物给排出去。

然而这只是让侵入者感觉到更加紧致而已，甚至有时还会将手指给吸得更里面一点。

葛叶手压着叶的大腿，手指一直在叶的体内摸索，想要找到叶的敏感点。

没过多久葛叶就摸到了一处突起。

接着他丝毫没有犹豫地按了上去。

叶立刻就发出了声极度煽情软糯的呻吟，身体也抖了一下，腰也塌了下去。

葛叶一边注意着叶有没有要醒来的迹象，一边慢悠悠地刺激着叶的敏感点。

没过多久，葛叶就陆续地增加了侵入叶体内的手指，甚至还会模拟性交的动作在里面抽插着。

很快，叶的分身因为快感而变得硬挺，脸上也浮现了动情的红晕，微张着的嘴轻轻地喘着气，而被葛叶压着的大腿也在颤抖着。

等葛叶觉得差不多了之后他就将深埋在里面的手指撤了出来，转而在自己挺立的分身上抹了一些润滑剂。

接着他就就掐着叶的大腿，扶着他的硬挺进入了叶的后穴。

一进去，叶的穴肉便食髓知味地缠了上来，被紧缠着的感觉使得葛叶闷哼了一声。

于此同时被进入的叶也低吟了一声，手指不知不觉地抓紧了身体下的浴衣。

等完全进入了之后，葛叶才舒叹了一声，葛叶身下的叶也放松了一点点，甚至还轻轻地哼了一声。

葛叶低下头看着完全不知道自己接下来会被怎么对待的叶，坏笑了一声。

然后他伸出手捏住了叶的下巴亲了上去。

【5】  
叶是被窒息感给弄醒的。

他有些迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，却发现自己的眼前一片漆黑，嘴里甚至还被另一个人的舌头入侵着，掠夺着他的氧气。

怎么回事……？

叶下意识地想要抬起手推开压在他身上的人，却发现自己的手被捆在了一起。

叶顿时清醒了过来。

他立刻就用上了力气想要将手用力地甩到侵入者的头部，好让他脱离这个陌生人的压制。

然而他却忽略了深埋在他体内的【凶器】。

当侵入者只是简单地抽出那个【凶器】再将它重重地送入叶的后穴里并且准确地顶上了他的敏感点之后，叶立刻就泄了半份力气，甚至还呜咽了一声。

而侵入者则是趁着这个机会勾住了绑住叶手腕的布料然后把叶的手压在了他头顶上，与此同时他也抬起了叶的一条腿开始大开大合地动作了起来。

叶基本可以说是动弹不得，只能接受来人肆无忌惮的侵犯。

叶的脑袋里浮现出了无数的问题。

这个人是谁？他现在在哪？还在旅馆吗？葛叶呢？还没回来吗？

一时之间，叶少见的有些慌乱了起来。

但是他努力地让自己冷静下来，并且在侵入者终于离开他的嘴唇的时候从混沌的大脑里提出点理智，想要用话语套出一点信息。

“你…”

然而还没等叶吐出下一个字，侵入者的手就掐上了叶的乳尖，另一只手从叶被捆着的手腕滑了下来，警告性地抚上了叶的咽喉，拇指摩挲着叶的喉结。

叶不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

注意到叶理解了他的意思的侵入者满意地移开了在叶喉咙上的手，然后顺着叶的腰线往下，握住了叶的分身开始给他手淫。

一时之间，叶只能发出一声带着颤音的呻吟，身体哆哆嗦嗦地想要卷缩起来，却被侵入者给强硬地摊平了。

已经完全了解到入侵者并不想回答自己也不想放过自己的叶开始努力地放松自己的身体，避免自己做出什么可能会刺激到入侵者进而伤害到自己的事。

但是出于心理上的厌恶，他选择了不配合。

他固执地咬住下唇，不想发出任何会取悦到入侵者的呻吟，就算真的忍不住了也只低低地发出一声闷哼或者轻喘。

而入侵者也不在意叶的这些沉默的反抗，只是自顾自地玩弄着叶的身体并且在那里留下一道道色情无比的痕迹。

就算如此，叶也没准备坐以待毙，他一直都在挣扎着从色欲的漩涡中分出点注意力聆听着周围的声音，企图从其中得出些信息，进而找到机会阻止这个【陌生人】的强奸。

【6】  
这样的情况一直维持到了一阵凌乱无序的脚步声从远处传来为止。

来自青少年们的笑闹声逐渐靠近他们的房间，这使得压在叶身上的人警惕地停住了动作。

这是个求救的好机会。

于是叶当机立断地开了口想要向门外的人们求救。

然而还没等叶吐出一个音节，入侵者就像是看穿了叶的意图一样眼疾手快地往叶的嘴里塞了个布团，并且在叶挣扎不休的时候强硬地压制住了叶。

他们就这样僵持着，直到外面的青少年们嘻嘻哈哈地远离了他们的房间。

这让叶的心微微沉了下去。

而终于可以放肆的侵入者带着一股不满俯下身重重地咬住了叶的颈侧，并且用指甲恶意地戳弄着叶敏感的马眼。

叶被这双重的痛感逼出了声哀鸣，从眼睛里溢出来的泪花沾湿了眼上的布料。

但是多亏了这痛感，叶的思绪变得清晰了一点。

这才让他发现了些许的蛛丝马迹。

【7】  
压在他身上的人对自己的身体异常的熟悉。

无论是轻捏叶纤细细滑的腰侧会使他软下腰，还是粗暴地对待叶的胸部会使他变得更加得敏感，又或者是色情地揉捏叶柔软白皙的臀部会让叶吐出隐忍的喘息，身上的人也统统都知道。

除此之外，那个人也给了叶一些熟悉的感觉。

比如说喜欢到处在他身上啃咬，留下独属于自己的痕迹，以及大开大合的进攻动作但是偶尔又非常恶趣味地浅浅地在穴口摩擦着，企图让叶忍不住自己摆动着腰部想把那粗大的分身给吞得更深点的习惯。

这让叶有了个猜想。

于是在他努力地推出被塞到嘴里的布团之后，他便使用起了激将法。

他先是放开了声音，不再压抑着自己甜腻的呻吟以及喘息，然后带着伪装的笑意说道：

“啊…先生…您的、嗯—好大呀…好舒服…”接着他抬起了一只脚缠在了侵入者的腰上，然后带有些暗示性地蹭了蹭，“再快一些、哈嗯！好吗…？”

压在叶身上的人像是没料想到叶会这样勾引人一样停顿了半会，接着他带上了一股怒气，用上了最大的力气顶撞进叶的身体里，甚至还故意次次都顶上叶的敏感点。

于是叶喘得更动人了，手甚至还摸索着环上了侵入者的颈项，在侵入者的耳边佯装满足地赞叹道：

“啊啊、好舒服—哈啊！先、生…喜欢……”紧接着叶故意压低声音说，“要不…先生…嗯—啊！来当我的…男朋友…唔、好了…？”

侵入者终于忍不住了，侵入者爆发了，他捏住了叶的下巴然后咬上了叶的下唇，低吼：

“我说你啊，这种时候是应该说这些的时候吗！！”

【8】  
虽然被咬得倒抽了一口气，但是叶还是笑了。

而当葛叶回过神来听到叶漏出的笑声后，立刻就意识到他是故意这么刺激他让他一时上头暴露的，于是葛叶愤恨地用牙齿磨了磨叶的下唇。

等葛叶总于泄完愤，松开叶的嘴唇之后，叶舔了舔从伤口冒出来的血珠抱怨道，“我都还没对你生气呢，你还咬我，看看，都出血了。”

“哈？真要说生气的话是我才对吧？莫名其妙被你拖过来这种地方，对你报复一下还被迫听了那种要ntr我的言论！”

“可是刚开始还不知道是葛叶的时候我可是吓了一大跳哦！真的还以为被强奸了哦！这个真的过分了吧！”

“最后你不都猜到是我了嘛！还让我自爆了！这样不就扯平了吗？！”

“这种事情哪有那么容易扯平啊——”

“啊啊烦死了———！！”

最后葛叶忍无可忍，一把拽起叶让他跨坐在自己身上。

而猝不及防地被拽起来的叶因为体内的凶器进得更深的原因而被逼出了一声惊呼，头也不自觉地仰了起来，露出了白皙的颈项以及上下滚动的喉结。

“等、等一下…呜啊…太深、了——”

葛叶没理会叶的求饶，而是坏笑着咬了一下叶的乳首，手不怀好意地触上了叶的腹部然后往里压了压，“诶，可是你这里吸得我好紧哦，这不是很舒服的意思吗？”

叶敏感地呜咽了一声，手指下意识地抓上了葛叶的背后并且留下了几个抓痕，但是嘴上还是非常不服气地嘲讽道：

“这是再让你快点动的意思哦…强奸犯先生。啊，难不成你没力气了吗？在刚刚那么激烈地做之后就累了吗？好差劲哦——”

葛叶眯了眯眼睛，拉着长音，意味深长地哦了一声。

接着葛叶把手撑在身后，身体微微后仰，悠哉悠哉地回答道，“对啊，我累了，接下来就你自己动好了。”

【9】  
没有想到会被这样回答的叶愣了一下，然后假装无奈却带着笑意地说：

“真拿你没办法啊，葛ちゃん～”接着他摸索着把手拿过葛叶的头上，接着他有些苦恼地晃了晃仍被捆着的手，“话说啊，这个就不能解开一下吗？感觉很难动耶。”

“反正你总会找到办法动不是吗？还有别那么叫我。”

叶扁了扁嘴，“葛叶小气——那好歹眼睛的部分可以摘下来吧？”这样嘟囔着他就抬起手摸索着想要解开眼睛的布条。

但是葛叶直接就伸出手拉住了叶手上的布条然后把叶的手拉离了他的脸部，“不可以哦，好歹都是我给你的惩罚？既然是惩罚的话就做完全套吧。”

叶有些错愕，“哈？没想到葛叶居然会那么说呢，你真的是葛叶吗？”

“少啰嗦了啦——快点动好吗？”葛叶有些不耐烦地催促道。

叶没好气地捏了捏葛叶的腹部，“葛叶好猴急哦，耐心点啦。”

说完叶也不再废话了，而是扶着葛叶的腹部开始专心致志地开始动了起来。

他先是慢慢地抬起身体让里面的挺立退到穴口处，然后才谨慎地坐了下去。

等他试探了好几次了之后，他才敢放开动作动起来。

于是葛叶的面前就出现了这样的一个景象：

恋人奶茶色的长发随着他的动作随意晃动，以往明亮的灰蓝色眼眸被深色的布料给掩盖着，浅色的浴衣要掉不掉地挂在他的臂膀上，垂下来的衣摆也掩盖住了他们交合的地方，被亲吻得红肿的唇有时会因为撞击到敏感点而泄露出几声愉悦的喘息，带了些葛叶之前留下的指痕的大腿会在叶起身的时候紧绷起来，显露出优美的肌肉曲线。

被眼前的美景以及叶慢悠悠只满足自己的动作给磨得有点急了的葛叶悄悄地扶上了叶的腰，并且在叶还没反应过来的时候掐着叶的腰就是往下一压——

——刚刚才被叶给弄得只差一个头就出去了的分身顿时就顶进了更深处。

“—哈啊！！”毫无防备地被这么一激的叶顿时腰一软，发出了一声媚到骨子里的呻吟。

紧接着葛叶并没有顾及叶有没有缓过来就继续重复把叶抬起压下的动作了，而且甚至还故意次次都顶撞上叶的那处突起。

快感如同烟花一般炸在了叶的脑子里，接着随着一阵颤抖，叶高潮了。

一些白浊射到了叶浅色的浴衣上，给它增添了一抹色情的白，而另一些白浊则沾上了叶的腹部以及葛叶的腹部。

葛叶眨了眨眼，调笑道：

“叶这次射得好快啊。”

叶喘着气，没好气地回答，“这不是废话么，想想我之前都没射耶。”

“嗯——说的也是。”葛叶若有所思地点了点头，手指慢悠悠地摩挲着叶的腰间，“但是我还没满足耶，甚至都还没射，所以……”葛叶探过头去含住了叶的耳垂，带着笑意含糊地说，“叶就再稍微陪陪我好了。”

接着他就自顾自地再次开始动作了起来。

这次葛叶顶撞的速度和力量远比之前的还要激烈，叶被顶得不住地摇晃，从嘴里蹦出来的呻吟和呜咽一次比一次高昂，甚至还染上了哭腔。

叶无助地摇着头，眼上的布料几乎都湿透了，“等、葛——嗯！！我、我还没、啊啊啊！！！”

失去了视力之后其他的感官都被迫加强，因此叶可以说是充分地感受到了来自身体里的快感，他的脚几乎软得跪不住，全靠葛叶扶着他腰的手支撑着。

等葛叶快高潮的时候叶已经完全是被折腾得乱七八糟了，他甚至都已经不太清楚自己到底在哭喊着些什么了，只能感受到快感肆虐在他身体里的感觉。

在葛叶最后冲刺的那几下后，他一把拽下了盖在叶眼睛上的布条，完完整整地将叶失神的眼眸收进眼里之后，他就低吼着在叶的体内射了出来。

与此同时，快感堆积到临界点的叶随着微凉的精液冲刷着内壁的感觉也达到了高潮，随后便软在了葛叶的身上喘气。

【10】  
等两个人都缓了过来之后，葛叶才松开了叶手上的布条。

叶转了转手腕解除了僵硬的状态之后才慢慢地扶着葛叶的腹部坐了起来。

在他扶着葛叶的肩站起来的时候，后穴随着葛叶分身退出时发出的水声，流出了一团葛叶留在叶身体里的白浊，过没多久那团白浊便流到了叶的大腿内侧，留下了一道暧昧色情的痕迹。

感受到体内的东西流出来的叶抱怨道：

“真是的，这么一做我之前洗的澡不都白洗了嘛，葛叶要怎么赔我啊。”

“哈？再去洗一次就好了吧？真要说的话我也和你一样啊。”葛叶无语地吐槽道。

“呜啊……而且浴衣还弄得乱七八糟的……”叶一边嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，一边抬起眼谴责地看着葛叶，“这样要怎么去温泉间啊？难不成要我裸着身体溜过去吗？”

葛叶挠了挠头，没好气地回答，“好啦好啦，我等会去柜台帮你拿多一件新的好吗？”

“等一下葛叶还要抱着我去温泉间哦。”叶眨了眨眼，一脸无辜地说，“毕竟我脚都软到不太能走路了啊。”

“哈？说真的你是公主吗？要求怎么那么多啊？”

“那到底是谁把我折腾成这样的呢？嗯？”

“……嘶……行吧行吧行吧，抱就抱，要是等会一个不小心把你摔了可别怪我啊。”

“？你居然还想把我给摔了？你有没有良心啊？”

“那你把我这个快要冬眠的吸血鬼给拖出来就有良心了吗？啊？而且吸血鬼要什么良心啊。”

“你不也是泡温泉泡得很爽嘛！甚至还有心情搞这些事情出来！萨沙好过分！”

“哈———好烦啊———还有别那样叫我啊———”

“呜啊你居然还嫌我烦？！葛叶这个负心汉———”

“啊啊啊好了好了别吵了我去拿浴衣了再见——”

“等一下！！别给我这样就溜了！！我还有账要和你算呢！！！！喂！！！！！”

在温泉旅馆的晚上就这样吵吵闹闹的度过了。

结果就是第二天早上的行李完全是由葛叶搬的，他甚至还要买瓶牛奶给叶当作赔罪品。

不过总结来说，还是个愉快的一日游……吧？

—————————End————————

**Author's Note:**

> 【后记】  
> 想写这篇的原因存粹是因为去日本的温泉旅馆住宿穿浴衣的时候觉得浴衣太涩了所以就写了x
> 
> 感谢小笼包老师给我提供车的剧情线，这么好磕的梗被我写得这么柴真的dbq了（泣
> 
> 好了大概就是这样了我溜了（跑


End file.
